Nile River Coalition
The Nile River Coalition is an economic union and military alliance of the East African Federation - itself a union of Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Burundi, Rwanda and South Sudan - and its neighbors Ethiopia and Sudan. They are an ally of the Common Defense Pact As well to promote economic cooperation between the African nations, the NRC principle focus shifted to water trading tariffs as the neighboring countries sought to assist each other with their increasing water shortages. History The Nile River Coalition was founded in 2022 by South Sudan and Ethiopia. It initially served as a trading alliance between the two countries, until Sudan joined in 2024. As neighboring countries suffered droughts and water shortages, the NRC profited by placing taxes on water trading between the countries. The coalition was withheld upon the establishment of the East African Federation, which South Sudan was a member. In 2030, the Kampala Agreement saw the EAF join the NRC. It's headquarters were relocated to Arusha, Tanzania, but Ethiopia still maintains control over the coalition. In the 2030s, the NRC developed plans to build a series of dams and water treatment plants along parts of the Nile River that passed through its territory. Although it did not have the funding to bring these plans to fruition, the idea drew controversy and condemnation from Egypt and the Winslow Accord, which claimed it was a breach of the Helsinki Rules. In 2039, Kenya discovered substantial amounts of Rare Earth Elements, which it began to trade with the Common Defense Pact. In exchange, the EAC was admitted into the CDP, and the rest of the NRC's member nations followed suit by 2040. The strengthening relationship with the CDP ensured that the NRC received the funding it needed to materialize its plans to build dams on the Nile River. By 2053, Kenya had constructed dams and water purification facilities on the Nile River; Sudan and South Sudan completed theirs in 2055, followed by Ethiopia in 2059. The water flow from the Nile River into Egypt significantly dropped and, facing severe drought, the Egyptian government declared war on the Nile River Coalition. The war would rage on for over five years, fueled by indirect involvement from both the Winslow Accord and the Common Defense Pact. NRC-Egyptian Conflict Initially on the offensive against the NRC, the Egyptian Army was locked in a stalemate for 4 years, until it was finally pushed back into its own territory. The NRC, which had received military backing from the CDP, launched a successful counteroffensive against the Egyptian forces in 2063 and drove them back to the capital, Cairo, where a weary and weakened Egyptian Army prepared to make its final stand. With the help of the Winslow Accord, the tide of the battle for Cairo soon turned. The NRC lost territory and fell back to the Lotus Towers, a series of massive, fortified high-rise complexes that housed thousands of civilians, which the NRC used as a makeshift forward operating base. On the 9th of June, 2064, NRC General Abasi Hakim was publicly assassinated whilst giving a speech at Lotus Towers, sparking a civilian uprising against the NRC forces. The few remaining NRC forces in Cairo were quickly overwhelmed and pushed out of the city.Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Category:2060s Category:2050s Category:2040s Category:2030s Category:Third Cold War Category:Africa Category:Kenya Category:Ethiopia Category:Egypt Category:Nile River Coalition Category:Supranational organisations